Photo Book Chaos
by ColorfulAlgebra
Summary: Roy finds a photo book. Mullet is despret for it back. What's the end result? Oneshot. Slash if you squint.


Title: Photo Book Chaos

Author: Pentagramy

Pairings: MulletxRoy—if you squint.

Warnings: Slight obsession, moving, and light slash.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to lay claim to Hoot, I don't have the papers. And I'm kinda scared of working with devils. (lawyers) So I don't own anything.

Note: I've seen the movie, read the book—it may overlap.

Summary: My alternate movie ending. May have references to the book.

* * *

Photo Book Chaos

Roy crashed through the forest of Coconut Cove, Florida. With something unknown, even to him, in his hand he dashed farther away from Mullet Fingers. The running boy had been throwing him out of the ice-cream truck when Roy grabbed randomly at something and ran with it. He didn't know what he had tightly grasped in his hand, but whatever it was Mullet Fingers wanted it and Roy knew he himself needed it. The book was cool and hard, like a photo album.

It was small and as he ran Roy could feel it didn't hold him down any. The blond pushed himself harder, within arm's reach of Roy and the prized book.

"Tex! Tex! If you don't give me the album I'll, I'll, I'll put a cotton mouth in your bed!"

The threat fell on deaf ears as Roy crashed through the forest. He was close to Mother Paula's and needed this book. Mullet Fingers wasn't getting it back. Why he needed the book he didn't know, but he needed it. Frustrated by their game of cat and mouse, Mullet Fingers lunged at Roy. He missed and stumbled into a bush.

"I'm sorry!" Roy exclaimed, breathing heavily as he ran.

"Uhmf!" the running boy yelled.

Roy knew what it meant. A curse he probably shouldn't know was Mullet's exclamation. He probably picked it up at military school. He pushed his legs harder and ended up in a secret looking area.

"Mullet can't find me now…" Roy thought quietly to himself.

Pushing the book open he looked through the pages. Wow, that's scary he thought to himself. A section of it was all pictures of Dana. Another was of Beatrice. Opening the biggest section of the book he almost dropped it. The biggest section was about him! Flipping through the pages of his section he became embarrassed. Okay, it had been divided in half. One was over birds, the other over him.

"Why… Why would he have a photo album like this? It doesn't make sense…"

"It doesn't have to. Gimme the stupid book Tex! Right now man, I mean it!"

Roy jumped. Was the boy that quiet? He was supposed to be in a bush, key word being "supposed". Roy stood up quickly and grabbed at the book. It had the owls! He couldn't give that up! Well, also it had Dana, Beatrice, himself, and what he just stumbled upon, Garrett, his mum and dad, Mr. Ryan, the vice, and a few other people. Curly and Officer Delinko showed up in the one page…

"Why are these here? No, never mind! I don't wanna know!" Roy exclaimed, still clutching the book.

He stepped backward and lost his balance. Suddenly, everything went black as his head felt a sharp pain.

"Roy? Wake up Roy! Mullet, what did you do?!" the voice Roy heard gave him a pounding headache at its level of choice. Beatrice, he dimly realized almost groaning at the pain in his head.

"Nothing, Tex fell by himself. He took my book and fell on a rock trying to out run me. Nothing more, nothing less." this one sounded like Mullet Fingers, calm and collected, plus, Beatrice had all but shouted it out.

"Bro, he is in a coma for all we know, you won't take him to the hospital, his parents are worried sick, cops are looking, we're three towns over, and you say he 'fell'?!"

"…Yep."

Wait, three towns away?! That couldn't be! He'd only fallen asleep, what, an hour ago? Hold up, Beatrice said how many days ago? Before he could lunch himself into panic mode and jump up, a strong hand was placed on his shoulder, basically telling him 'stay down'.

"Well, if Sleeping Beauty Texas Version is up, I'd like to go back and save those owls. Like, now, or I'll simply carry him kicking and screaming." Mullet Fingers sounded so happy today, Roy thought sarcastically.

"The school took care of it. Got the whole thing on tape Bro. Newspaper did articles too. They're still doing 'em, two days later." Beatrice sounded like she wanted nothing more then to lie down and sleep.

"Fine, I'll go."

Roy looked up at the Montana sky. He was home and not moving, as his father said. He'd not seen Mullet Fingers since he left after Roy woke up. So, he and Beatrice went back to Coconut Cove and showed to pictures of the owls. Everyone freaked and quit Mother Paula's. The company was going bankrupt fast. Not much else happened. Mullet didn't even show up.

It was a bummer but, hey, he'd gotten to keep the photo album. It was small, black; leather bound, and had the name "Napoleon Bridger Leep" in the front. He gripped it and looked around. Roy still kept in touch with Beatrice and Garret. He would miss Florida, but he was home. Turning around he sighed. The woods in back of his new house were great; he was exploring them right now. But… it felt like he was being, I don't know, watched? And slightly, well, not at home. Unlike before when he was proud he had lived in Montana. "Hello? Anybody besides me and wildlife here, tell me now! Dad? Mum?"

Laughter erupted from the trees and a voice sounded out. "Still carry that thing around with ya Tex?"

Now he felt right back at home in Montana.

* * *

Pent: R&R, please.


End file.
